


Just a Taste

by etothey



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: A taste of candy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boychik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/gifts).




End file.
